First Sight of Love
by GaleLuver27
Summary: Katniss is 15 and Gale is 17, them and their families are starting to realize their love for each other! And maybe, just maybe, they might find a way to be together! So anyways, i suck at summarys so...just read it! KatnissxGale, and PrimxRory
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a story I thought might be kinda interesting…it takes place when Katniss is 15 and Gale is 17…so tell me if you want me to continue or not!**

Ch. 1

Katniss's POV

I waited on me and Gale's rock like I did every morning. Gale was late, big surprise, he'd been late a lot lately. Probably hanging out with the pretty merchant girls again. I don't know why, but it started bugging me a lot lately, I know I never want a boyfriend but I've started to feel something when I'm with Gale, and I think I might be falling in love! I know it's crazy because he is so attractive and all the girls want him and I know that it will never happen because…I'm just a nobody, all Gale will ever think of me as is a hunting partner. I let out a sigh and then look next to me, and there he is just sitting there, staring at me.

"Hey Catnip" he says while grinning. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I obviously can't tell him the whole truth so I settle with half the truth. "Well, I was wondering why you've been so late all the time Gale?"

He laughed. "I overslept"

"Well whatever" I said. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Well I was thinking we should go down to the lake and swim, then catch some fish for tonight!"

"Tonight?" I asked. "What's tonight?"

"Oh my mom wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us?"

"Oh sure!" I replied. "Is tonight gonna be casual or formal?" I asked with a grin. The first time I invited Gale over for dinner he wore his best clothes—his mother wanted him to look presentable—but my mother, Prim and I were all in pants and casual shirts.

"Oh shut up, Catnip!" he laughed. "My mother forced me to! You're really never gonna let me forget that are you?"

"Probably not! Now let's get down to the lake!" I laughed.

Gale's POV

Gosh I loved her. I couldn't believe I was having feelings for a _15 year old_ and not only that but she was _Catnip_! We'd been best friends for three years and now, I just loved being around her. I would always go and kiss the merchant girls to make her jealous, but she never seemed to care, she still says she will never date. Lately though I've been catching Mellark staring at her at school, I might have to go beat him up!

We got down to the lake and she started taking off her clothes until all she was in were her shorts and bra, I took off my t-shirt and snuck up and pushed Catnip in! She started screaming, and then dunked me. We swam and hunted the rest of the afternoon. When we were walking home I could see she was pre-occupied by something else. When we got to her house I told her to come over at 6 and she agreed. I gave her a quick hug and walked down to my house. I was looking forward to tonight!

**So what did you think? Well please give me reviews so I know to continue or not! I will probably do another chapter but after that, it's up to all of you if I continue or not so have a great Labor Day everyone and review! :)**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Ok, most of you have probably figured out by now that I am a terrible updater! I take FOREVER to update and I know that so…I'm sorry and I will try to be better about it but I have Cross Country going on right now and I have lots of school work to do so I don't have lots of time but I will always try to find time for my fans on FanFiction! :) So anyways…here's chapter 2 and yes, I will continue this story! ;)**

**Katniss POV**

When I walk in the door, I'm smiling, big surprise! I'm always smiling now. After I see Gale I'm always in a good mood.

"Why ya smiling?" Prim asks.

I quickly wipe the smile off my face. "I'm not"

"Yes you were" Prim says grinning. "Was Gale in the woods with you?"

"Of course!" I say "We always hunt together."

"ohhhh that explains it" she says, then plops down in a chair next to the fireplace. "He makes you happy, I can tell. How much do you like him?"

"He's my best friend" I say quickly.

"Are you sure it's not something more?" Prim asks. Danget! How does that girl know me so well?

"Yes Prim!" I say exasperated. "Now I've got to go get ready." I walk into the bedroom Prim and I share. Of course, she follows me in.

"Get ready for what?" She asks in a sugar sweet tone.

"I'm going to have dinner with Gale." I say while taking my hair out of its signature braid causing there to be gentle waves. I step over to the mirror to brush it.

"Oooo really?" Prim says excitedly. "Can I come?"

"Why do you wanna come? So you can see your boyfriend?" I tease.

Prim's face turns a deep shade of red. She soon becomes interested in her feet. "No…I just…uhh…i…"

I laugh "It's ok Prim, I know about your little crush."

"Well…can I come?" She asks.

"Hmmm, let me think…NO!"

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Because they didn't invite you, it would be rude to bring you when you weren't invited!"

"Ughh Katniss! Come on! Pleeeaaaasssseeee?"

"No." I say. "Maybe next time little duck." I give her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, then at least let me pick out your outfit for tonight."

"Prim, no. This is a casual dinner and I know you will make me wear a skirt or something ridiculous like that."

"Come on Katniss! If you won't let me come then the _least_ you could do is let me dress you and do your hair and get you ready!"

I sighed. "Prim…"

"I won't make you wear a skirt!"

"Fine!" I say.

"Do you promise you will wear whatever I tell you and let me get you ready however _I_ want?"

"Yes Prim, I promise!"

"YESSSS" she squeals in delight! "I have the _perfect _idea!"

Oh no, what have I gotten my self into?

**So what did ya guys think? Love it hate it? Tell me in a review! I love all criticism and I allow flames, welcome them even! I really like to know what you guys think so I can get tips! Now I know this chapter didn't have any cute Gale/Katniss stuff but I wanted a cute Prim chapter cuz I LOVE Prim! But I promise that the next chapter will have lots of Katniss/Gale stuff cuz the next chapter is the dinner. I might also add some Rory/Prim cuz I think they are the cutest couple!(Besides Katniss and Gale, Of course! :D) SO I hope you all enjoyed it! Talk to you guys soon!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I have only gotten 14 reviews, and the few I get makes me so happy! But my goal is to get to 50 reviews before I post the sixth chapter so if you guys help me out, maybe I can update faster…so please, REVIEW!**

Katniss POV

I spend the next 3 hours sitting in pure torture!

Prim promised I wouldn't have to wear a skirt, instead she made me wear a dress. Can you believe it? She put me in a dress! It is a silk sky blue strapless dress with jewels on the top and a sweetheart neckline that goes down just above my knees.**(to see a picture go to my profile and find the web address labeled First Sight of Love dress)**It really is a beautiful dress, but I don't wear dresses! I don't even know where Prim found it**(A/N: this is going to be a little different than the book in this regard because they probably wouldn't have had dresses like this, but I really liked it and wanted Katniss to wear something like it.)**

After Prim finally got the dress on me just how she liked it, she took me to the tiny shoe closet where all of my mother's fancy shoes are; she pulled out a pair of silver stiletto heels and made me put them on.**(to see a picture go to my profile and find the web address labeled First Sight of Love shoes)**Then, she brought me over to the small vanity with the mirror on it. She made me sit and started brushing through my long chocolate brown hair. After she finished brushing it, she started swirling it into an intricate bun style on the left/back of my head and then put some fresh meadow flowers on the right side of the bun.**(to see a picture go to my profile and find the web address labeled First Sight of Love hairstyle)** I couldn't believe I was looking at in the reflection of the mirror, I didn't look at all like myself.

Prim smiled. "You look _so_ pretty!"

I laughed. "Thanks little duck, but I don't look anything like myself!"

"Yes Katniss, you do." She said. "You look like a fancier version of yourself."

I laughed and kissed her on the top of her head, then glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"I gotta get going Prim, it's almost 6 o'clock." I said. "I love you, I'll see you later!"

**Ok, I know I promised some Katniss/Gale stuff in this chapter, but I really wanted to add stuff about how Katniss looked and I didn't have a lot of time to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed this little part about what Katniss is wearing! If you guys give me lots of reviews today…I might be able to update tomorrow, so…REVIEW! Have a great weekend!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so happy with the feedback I have been getting! I am almost halfway to my goal of 50 reviews by the 6****th**** chapter so I thank everyone for that! But I also have to say that I might not be able to update much in the next couple of weeks because I am moving starting next weekend and I have only packed 5 boxes(ooops :/)so I have A BUNCH to do, but as soon as I am settled into our new house, I will update every weekend again. So I'm sorry that there will be a delay but it's really hectic around my house now! But because it will be awhile after this chapter until I update, I will make this one long! :) hope you all enjoy it!**

Rory's POV

Gale just got home from the woods! Yippee! Ugh I hate how he is always so happy now! It makes everything boring because when he's happy he doesn't yell at Vick or me! It looks like he brought home fish today! Yes! Fish is my favorite, I wonder what the occasion is?

"what's the fish for Gale?" I ask.

"Dinner." He says. That annoying guy, thinks he's sooooo cool just because he's good looking.

"I know that _Gale_ but we only have fish on holidays or special occasions! So what's going on?"

He laughed. "Guess I can't get _anything_ past you!" He joked. "but yeah your right, Katniss is coming over for dinner!"

I gasped. "Wait, Katniss is coming over? Is Prim coming with her?" If Prim was coming, well then that would make tonight the best night of my life! I mean, fish _and_ the girl I've had a crush on forever! That would be a touchdown.

"No, I only invited Katniss. But don't worry about it Rory, your girlfriend can come over another time."

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled, but Gale only laughed. "Just because you love Katniss doesn't mean that only she can come over. Gale stopped laughing and he snapped his head up.

"Where did you get the idea that I loved Katniss?" He asked.

Ooooo I so got him on this! I mean come on, who doesn't know that he loves Katniss? He practically has a sign on his forehead that says 'I love Katniss Everdeen!' I smile mischievously. "Oh, a little birdy told me."

"Rory….that is not true. We are hunting partners, nothing more."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge. "Then how come in your sleep you always mutter 'Catnip'?"

I heard him curse under his breath. "Because I like…Cat nip."

"Cat nip. You like cat nip? Gale that is the worst thing you have ever said. Let me put it this way, YOU. ARE. STUPID. It's so obvious that you like Katniss. But whatever, you can hide your emotions as long as you like." Then I walk away to go play with Vick.

Oh my gosh, he is such a coward. He won't even admit his feelings about Katniss to me. TO ME! His brother! Seriously, I thought he was great with girls but I guess Katniss is different. Maybe she is the only girl who isn't totally awestruck by his looks—I mean every girl I ever see will look at him and literally drool—it's probably because boys do the same thing when they see Katniss. I will admit she is pretty, but Prim is much prettier.

…

A couple hours later I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Gale yells. I hear Katniss say hello and walk in to our house. Joy now I can spend the next 2 hours watching the 2 of them ogle at each other. They are both so oblivious. They both love each other. I think Katniss is a little unsure, but she definitely has feelings for him, I can tell by the way she looks at him and gets lost in his eyes. I decide I better go say hello to her.

When I walk in, I am dumbstruck. Katniss looks gorgeous. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress and silver heels. Her hair is done in something really fancy but I don't know what it is called. I think Prim dressed her because she looks really uncomfortable and because I know Katniss would never wear anything like that willingly. Gale's mouth is hanging open and he does like a triple take on her and can't seem to get any words out. My mother is smiling so wide that it looks like the smile was plastered to her face.

"Katniss, you look beautiful." Mother says.

"Oh thank you." She says shyly. "Prim made me wear this" I knew it! "I'm sorry it's probably a little much considering the kind of dinner this is." She apologizes.

"Oh nonsense!" My mother shakes her head. "This will finally give me an excuse to dress up! I love getting dressed up for formal dinners! Katniss would you be a dear and mind Posy?"

She smiled. "Oh course not!"

"Thank you! Now make yourself at home while we go change."

"We?" I asked nervously.

"Yes we." Mother said. "All 4 of us are going to get dressed up. Now come on Gale, Rory, and Vick."

Crap. This is not going to be fun.

**So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Or Ugly? PLEASE tell me in a review what you think! Your feedback is sooooo important to me! So please review! And don't forget to check out my other story Second Chance. It is also Gale/Katniss except it takes place after Mockingjay. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**~GaleLuver27~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Ok I know it has been FOREVER! And I am soooooooo sorry! It's just I've been crazy with school and cross country but now cross country is over I will hopefully be able to update more often! So I hope you guys like this chapter! :D oh and Merry Late Christmas! Sorry to anyone who doesn't celebrate it! Also, there is stuff in this chapter that obviously didn't happen in THG so please don't yell at me, I just wished this would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG! I know we all wish we did!**

Rory's POV

I hope Gale is satisfied. I am now in a suit and tie which Gale and Vick are also in. Posy is in a little pink dress with a bow in her hair. And mom, she is in a big poofy greenish bluish tealish dress. And her hair is all brushed and shiny. The only thing that is giving me satisfaction right now is the fact that mom made Gale wear a tie that is corresponding with the color of Katniss's dress.

Finally, when the torture of getting ready is finished, we go help mom finish up dinner while Katniss plays with Posy. Just as we are sitting down to our dinner of fish, strawberries and a special treat of real bakers bread, we hear a shy knock on the door. Mom gets up to get the door, I can't see who it is but I hear mom laughing and a young girl talking with her. When mom walks in, she says something, that I can't make out because I am mesmerized by the girl behind her. The girl is Prim. She is wearing a lavender dress with ruffles on it. Her blond hair is in small ringlets of curls. She looks amazing.

I am in shock that Prim is here. Her eyes find mine right away, and I'm sure my mouth is hanging open because I see her giggle a bit before sitting down across from me. When Prim sits down I see Katniss glaring daggers at her and I bet it's because of the way Prim made her dress, but then, I notice that Prim isn't even looking at Katniss, she's looking at me.

Katniss's POV

The Hawthorne's just finished getting ready! Hazelle looks beatiful! I have never seen her so dressed up and Posy was so cute! Even Rory looked nice. But Gale, he looked amazing! He was wearing a black tux and a tie! His hair was even combed, but I'll admit I like it better messy like it is in the woods! Gale smiles at me and goes to help Hazelle in the kitchen. Then when we are all finally sitting down to dinner, there is a knock on the door. I assume it's someone Hazelle washes clothes for and they need their clothes right away, but then, when Hazelle comes back in, there is someone trailing behind her. That someone is Prim. Now I am about to strangle that girl. She made me dress up in this clown suit and now she is here! I hear Hazelle say that my mother was stuck at someone's house healing a child with a very bad fever, and Prim could of course not cook her own dinner so she is eating with us. I am glaring at her, but she doesn't even notice, she is too busy watching her crush, Rory.

Finally, I speak. "So Prim, mom's stuck with a patient?"

She clears her throat. "Yes, she had a very bad fever and couldn't come home for dinner!"

"Then how come this morning you told me the patient was much better?" I ask suspiciously.

"Umm…ummm…" Prim stuttered. "that was a different patient!"

"Oh I see!" I know that she is lying, people have been very healthy lately except for that one fever. Prim is probably telling the truth that mom is stuck with a patient but she lied to me this morning so she could have an excuse to come to this dinner.

The rest of the evening is endless chatter about nothing! That's why I love Gale's family so much, because they are so fun and easy to have fun with! I mean they have 3 boys, they can get very crazy, I wish my mother was more like Hazelle. I mean Hazelle has gone through the exact same thing we have, except she had a baby the week after her husband died and she has twice as many mouths to feed. I don't understand how my mother can be so different. Either way the evening is fun and light, until Hazelle has to go and bring laundry over to someone's house, so she leaves and Posy and Vick are already in bed. So it is just me, Gale, Rory, and Prim left in the living room! Rory and Prim are talking while me and Gale are talking.

Then Gale says something that catches me off guard. "Katniss, can I talk to you in private?"

I am surprised he would ask that but I still say "sure"

As Rory and Prim watch behind us, Gale leads us to the room that he and Rory share. We sit down on the bed. "Katniss have you ever thought about us?"

I don't quite understand the question. "Gale, what do you mean?"

He sighs, I can tell he doesn't know how to say what he wants to. "Well, we are hunting partners right?"

"yes" I answer. "And Best Friends"

"Exactly!" He says. "The thing is—you're gonna think I am crazy but—I don't know, I feel like—I mean I really—I don't know how to say this. It's just, Katniss. I love spending time with you, I love the way you are. You are the only one that I can be myself with."

I couldn't believe it! Gale was confessing his feelings! But the strangest part is, he seems to be thinking the exact same thing about me as I am about him! I can't believe it! "Gale, what are you getting at?"

"Katniss I think—I think that I may…be in love with you" He looked down when he said those last few words.

I waited a minute to speak and I saw him glance up to judge my reaction. I chuckled. "I think I may be in love with you too!"

"So, where does this leave us now?" He asks.

"Umm, I don't know. That kinda depends on the next thing you say."

"Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe it! Gale, my hunting partner, my best friend, my crush, was asking me to be his girlfriend. I looked up into his stormy grey eyes "Yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend!"

He then slowly leaned towards me. My heart was beating so fast, then, he stopped so his lips were centimeters from mine, then he kissed me. It was an innocent kiss, but it was still my first and my best. Then he pulled away and smiled.

"This went a lot better than I planned!"

"Well, it definitely wasn't what I expected."

Then I heard giggles coming from the door. "Gale…did you hear that?"

He cursed under his breath. "Rory, Prim get in here." Another round of giggles. "NOW!"

The two little eavesdroppers walked into the room very slowly. "Yes?" Rory said way too innocently.

"How much did you hear?" Gale asked.

"Everything from the first sentence." Rory said smugly.

My face starts turning bright red! I can' believe it! Prim heard all of that!

"Prim, please don't tell mom! You know how she will act if she finds out!"

"Don't worry Katniss! I know how mom acts! And plus I like Gale, he is a great first boyfriend for you!" Prim says excitedly.

I am still a little mad, but I start laughing anyways, and eventually everyone joins in! Even though I am wearing this ridiculous outfit, and Prim and Rory were eavesdropping, this has still been a perfect night!

**What did you think? They finally confessed their feelings to each other! I know that in THG they never dated, but hey this is Fanfiction! Hahaha anyways, I am not going to end it now! There is still going to be lots more! SO don't worry, it isn't the end! And don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! And happy New Years Eve! I told you all I would try to update sooner and that's what I am doing! I got some great feedback from Olive Monster that I appreciate soooooo much! So thank you! I know a lot of you want more romance so I will try to get more, but it was hard because first I had to have them admit their feelings and all! So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

Gale's POV

Last night had been the best night of my life! I had finally got the nerve to tell Katniss that I was in love with her, and now we are dating! Now, I am getting ready to go to school! It's a Monday, which means Rory will be still sleeping and so I leave our bathroom and go into the bedroom to wake up Rory.

"RORY! WAKE UP!" I shake him as hard as I can.

"Gale! Shut up and let me go to bed! We don't have to leave for half an hour!" Rory groaned.

"No, we are leaving in 15 because we are picking up Katniss and Prim before school, remember!" As soon as I said Prim's name Rory jumped out of bed.

"Alright!" he shouted. "I'll be ready in 5!"

Rory was true to his word, in 5 minutes, we were out the door and headed over to the Everdeen's. When we got there, we knocked on the door and I heard Prim yell "Just a minute" I heard loud tiny feet run to the door, and we were greeted by Prim wearing a blue sun dress.

"Hey Rory! Hey Gale!" she greeted us. "Come on in! Katniss is taking a while to get ready today!"

That's strange because Katniss normally wears her hunting clothes to school. We wait in their living room for 5 minutes until Katniss comes out wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a forest green top. She looked amazing. When she saw me she smiled and ran up to me and hugged me! I tried to push away in case her mother came out and saw us.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"While," I said. "You don't want your mother catching us do you?"

Katniss laughed "Mother left early this morning to go be with the family of the girl with the fever"

"Oh" I said. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. So the four of us headed out the door towards school. Katniss and I walked hand in hand—which Prim giggled at when she noticed. I then asked Katniss a question that had been on my mind for a while. "Catnip?"

"hmmm?" she answered.

"Umm, I was just wondering why you didn't want your mother to know about us."

Katniss hesitated before answering. "Well, did you know my mother wasn't only in love with my father?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"While, she was. She was a merchant girl you know. She had this best friend, she would never tell us who it was, but one day, he told her he loved her, and they started going out. But a couple weeks after she broke up with him, and then she met my father, and they started going out, and then finally he asked her to marry her, she of course excepted. Then, she ran to tell her best friend, but when she told him, his eyes started to water. He asked her, 'Do you remember that day I told you I loved you?' she nodded, and he said, 'I still love you'. She did love her best friend, but not the way he loved her. And, ever since we were little she has told us to never go out with your best friend, because somehow it will go wrong. So I have a feeling she would not approve of us!"

She finishes the story right as we reach the school yard. "I see" I said. "But we can't hide it from her forever."

"I know, but just for now." She said. Then she smiled. And said "I love you Gale, and I don't want to lose you quite yet!"

I laughed. "I love you too!" I then leaned down to kiss her. I am trying to keep myself in check because she is only 15, but I can't help but want to deepen our kiss. But I reserve myself. But then, Katniss starts to deepen it and I don't resist. We keep going until we are in a full make out session. Then finally, we hear a cough, and then we realize that Prim and Rory are watching us, along with just about every other person in the school yard. Most girls glaring at Katniss and most boys glaring at me. Can those people just mind their own business?

"I guess we have officially gone public." Katniss whispers in my ear.

"I guess so." I say, while putting my arm around her waist. And for once I don't care about the stares and glares, all I care about is that I have the girl I love right next to me.

Katniss's POV

After Gale and I's little incident in the school yard, we walk Prim and Rory to their classes and then walk toward the high school building. Gale still has his arm around my waist and I don't mind. I feel like it is mean t to be there. We are just talking about useless things and just about to say goodbye when someone walks up to us and says "Hey Katniss!" in a way cheery and slightly nervous voice. I turn toward the voice annoyed at being interrupted. I turn and see Peeta Mellark standing in front of me smiling.

"Hey…" I say very confused considering I have never EVER talked to this person in my life.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together and study after school for that Panem History Test?"

Now, I am really confused, I don't even know this guy and he wants to study with me? Weird, I didn't even know he was in my class. "I don't know Peeta…I'm kinda busy…"

"Oh come on it will be fun!" He said.

"I don't think your mother will like someone from the seam hanging out with you." I say

"Oh don't worry about her. She only doesn't like the disgusting beggars that sit around plumbing through our trash"

After this comment I completely lose it! "WELL PEETA MELLARK" I shout. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I USED TO BE ONE OF THOSE BEGGARS! BUT NOW, I AM RISKING MY LIFE JUST TO KEEP MY FAMILY ALIVE! YOU MERCHANTS KNOW NOTHING OF LOSS AND MISERY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO GO TO BED WITHOUT A MEAL! I WILL NOT BE STUDYING WITH YOU, EVER! GOODBYE!" I turn on my heels and walk away.

I hear Gale following behind me. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" He grins.

I can't help but grin back. "I kinda freaked out back there didn't I?"

"Just a bit!" he laughed. "But you had every right to. Why was he talking to you anyways? I didn't know you were friends with him!"

I laughed. "I'm not! I have never talked to him in my life! I was just as surprised as you!"

"I think he likes you!" Gale said.

I laughed. "Not a chance" I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I catch him staring at you all the time!" Gale said.

I laughed. "Alright Gale, if you ever catching him staring at me again, as my boyfriend, I give you my permission to beat him up!"

He laughed. "Thank you, I might hold you to that."

I smiled "this is my class. I gotta go. I love you!"

"I love you too!" He said. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him goodbye.

"See ya after school!" I said, then I walked into class.

Gale's POV

I hate that Mellark. Who does he think he is? Calling people from the seam beggars! I was honestly going to strangle him back there. Now, with Katniss's blessing, if I ever catch him staring at her, I will gladly beat him up, I'll get Rory to come watch, he loves watching me beat people up! Is it sad if I already miss Katniss? I have never felt this way about someone before but Katniss, she is so…Katnissy. I love literally everything about her. If Mellark tries to make a move on her, I swear, he will wish he was never born! I hate him so much I—my train of thought was interrupted.

"Mr. Hawthorne? Mr. Hawthorne? Would you like to tell us the answer to that question?"

"Umm what was that?" I asked. I guess I got a little too into thought.

"What is the answer to question 5?"

"I lost my book. What is question 5?" The truth was I forgot what class I was in. I have just been waiting for school to end.

Ms. Duberry sighed. "Why do we owe so much respect to the capital?" Oh yes, Panem History.

"Well Ms. Duberry, we DON'T owe respect to the capital. They are dirty filthy liars." Wow! I have never said that out loud! I am so screwed. But to my surprise the whole class started cheering! I look up to see what Ms. Duberry thinks of this. Wow I am in luck, even she is laughing. Ms. Duberry has been one of my favorite teachers. Finally, the bell rang and I ran out of class to meet Katniss. I found her at her locker.

"Hey Catnip! How's my girlfriend?" I asked in my most flirtatious voice.

"Well, much better to see that my boyfriend found me!"

I laughed. "Shall we go pick up the little ones and then head over to the woods?"

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Prim's POV

I can't believe Gale and Katniss are finally dating! Me and Rory have been talking about them getting together for such a long time! We have been trying to figure out a way to get them together in case they didn't figure it out themselves. I mean it was sooooo obvious they liked each other. But now that Katniss Gale mission is complete, I have my own love life to worry about! I have liked Rory ever since I met him! He is so sweet and nice and he is cute! But I don't know how to let him know that I like him. I try to flirt, but I don't want to come off as an overly flirty girl because guys hate that! I have been thinking about asking Gale to give me tips because he and Rory are really close, but the only problem is that then I would have to admit that I liked Rory and I know for a fact that he would tell Katniss and she would make fun of me! But I would rather have Katniss know because if me and Rory did date I would fore sure tell Katniss! I think I will ask Gale today. Just then, Rory walked up to me.

"Hey Prim!" He said lightly.

"Hey!" I replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if your mother was going to be home this afternoon?"

"umm, I don't think so she said she was going to be with that girl all day."

"Oh, well, then I was uh…I was uh, wondering if uh…you uh…wanted to come over to my house this afternoon? I mean Gale and Katniss will be hunting so you would be alone. But I understand if you don't want to."

I tried to keep it cool. "Sure, that'd be awesome!" I said. "Thanks!" Inside I was screaming YESSSS! I WILL FINALLY GET TO HANG OUT WITH RORY!

"So, do you wanna just come back to my house now?" Rory asked.

"Sure!" I said. I am so excited. The only problem is now I won't be able to talk to Gale about trying to get Rory to like me. Oh well that can wait. Just then, Gale and Katniss turned the corner holding hands and laughing. They are such a cute couple!

"Hey Little Duck!" Katniss cried when she saw me.

"Hi Katniss! You and Gale can go straight to the woods because I am going back to Rory's house!" I said.

"Oooo you are going to Rory's huh?" Katniss grinned and playfully elbowed me.

I could feel my face getting hot and it was probably as bright as a tomato which made Katniss laugh even harder. I looked over at Rory to his face bright red too. I looked up again at Katniss to see her and Gale laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other for support. All the other kids in my grade were looking at them like they were crazy. Eventually Rory and I started laughing too. Then, when Katniss and Gale FINALLY stopped laughing, they said goodbye to Rory and I and ran off to the woods. Finally, some alone time!

**SO…what did everyone think? I tried to make it longer and add more romance which I hoped you all enjoyed. I think I made Peeta a little OOC so I'm sorry I will try to write him better next time! Anyways if there is anything you didn't like, please tell me in a review and I will try to do that better next time! Hope you enjoyed this! Happy New Years Eve! I am so ready for 2013! Enjoy!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	7. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi everyone. I'll be honest, I'm really sorry that I have to write this, and it honestly is very sad for me, but it is necessary right now. I am posting this on all of my stories that are not one shots, just to let you all know. So here it goes. I am no longer going to be going on fanfiction. Yeah. I know. It's a lot to take in. I will no longer be reading, or writing any stories on fanfiction. I will stay on a couple more days to answer any questions you may have about why I am making this decision, but Friday, April 5, 2013 will be my very last day checking my fanfiction account for an unknown length of time. You are all probably wondering why I am doing this, so I will tell you. The bottom line is that, fanfiction is wasting my time. My life is suddenly going by a lot faster than it used to, and I am growing up, and so are my siblings. I need to start spending time with them while they still want to spend time with me, and while they are still with me. We aren't going to be young forever, and I don't want to waste any time I have. My life is literally flying by me. I swear, yesterday was the first day of school. I hope to eventually return to fanfiction, but I really don't know when that may be. I know this is a whirl-wind sort of thing, so I really have no plan except for that I am done. So, again, I am sorry, but this is what must be done.**

**Wow, this will be my last post for a long time! Bye everyone!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


End file.
